


The Devils Slave

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Series: Dark Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied!Sexual Desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: Hermione got left behind, and the Dark Lord was immediately in lust.





	The Devils Slave

How could they abandon her? She was here for no other reason than her impetuous friend had ignited the TABOO and said HIS name, she was being Crucio’d by the same bitch who tortured the Longbottoms. The boys crashed in, a fight broke out, the chandelier dropped, and she was left behind because she was closer to Lucius thus the other side.  
  
The Dark Lord was called. Immediately she was pressed into service by HIS side, no one else could feed him but her; her new position was enough to cause Bellatrix to jeer with jealousy.  
  
The first night lent her little sleep, she was wearing nothing more than a white toga that was low cut in the front and a gold pin attached at the right shoulder exposing too much of her flesh. Every time she bent down he got a good view of her breasts.  
  
He slept peacefully as the night cast its spell. She was chained at the ankle against the bedpost with a long enough chain to see to any of his needs, that meant anything. It was under the moonlight she mused that in his sleeping form; he was pretty cute, for a monster.

 


End file.
